Burned Trenchcoat
by C.S.Blackwood
Summary: Castiel wasn't the only being in that body. And now that the body has been destroyed, what happened to the other soul in it? And what happens when that soul starts to haunt Dean? Rated T for safety... there might be some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the couch in front of the television in Rufus's cabin, idly watching commercials. A commercial for some ugly car with Jennifer Lopez came on, when the room became very cold. Dean sat up, alarmed. He reached for his gun, hidden safely away under one of the couch pillows, and stood. He tip-toed away from the couch, eyes scanning the room. He only had a spilt second to think about ducking before a skillet whizzed past his head. On full alert, Dean cocked his gun, and brought it up to eye level.

He stepped into the open kitchen, and stood in the middle of the room. He looked to his left, then his right. He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice called for him from behind.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean spun around, and almost dropped his gun at the man who stood in front of him.

"Cas?"

Cas stood, his shoulders slumped, and he was wearing the same thing he had been when he died, minus the trench coat Dean had hidden somewhere in the depths of his duffle bag. Dean stared wide eyed at him, all thought gone, as Cas shook his head.

"No, I'm the body he stole."

Dean racked his brain, trying to remember the name. Dean had only met the man Cas possessed once, about three years ago, though it felt like 100 years. Finally, he got an answer.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Novak?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jimmy? Jimmy Novak?" Dean's gun lowered.

Jimmy nodded his head slowly once. "It's nice to see you again, Dean." His voice stripped away all happiness stored in the words. Jimmy glared at Dean, the way a vengeful spirit usually stared, though Dean didn't catch it. He was too busy trying to get over the fact that Jimmy Novak's soul was still somewhat intact.

"How-how are you?" Dean said stupidly, trying to piece together what to say.

"How am I? I'm dead, chucklehead! How do you think I am?" Jimmy's voice filled the room, and Dean felt the temperature drop some more. He regretted making Sam go out for pie. Quickly, he tried to recover.

"Sorry, didn't think tha-"

"Yeah, you didn't! Neither did that jerk-off, Castiel. And now look where I am," another temperature drop.

"Calm down, Jimmy," Dean said, trying to make sure nothing else whizzed past his head, though his words were too late. A knife this time flew past him, cutting his left sleeve. He moved quickly to his right, and narrowly missed another knife, aimed at his head. Reluctantly, Dean aimed for Jimmy, and took the shot. Jimmy vanished. Dean was ready for another attack when the door opened. He shot at it, hitting the doorframe.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled Sam, who had fell to the floor, dodging his older brother's wild fire.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the hell were you shooting at me?" Sam sat the table in the kitchen, and saw the knives and the pan on the floor. "And what the hell happened here?"

Dean ignored both questions, and sat back down onto the couch, digging into the slice of apple pie. After a minute of silence, Sam tried again.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna answer me?"

"Not really," Dean said, instantly, out of an old habit.

"Right, of course you don't."

Dean took another swig out of Bobby's flask, and turned his attention to the television. He had never thought about what might have happened to Jimmy after Cas' death. Dean had just assumed he had died too. Dean locked and unlocked his jaw, and Sam noticed.

"Alright, what's up."

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"You're shooting randomly, there are knives and pans on the floor, and you look like you've been attacked! What's up?" Sam said, obviously not giving up.

Dean's jaw unlocked once more. He gulped, and began. "Remember Jimmy Novak?"

Sam, tilted his head, as is to think, and sat quietly for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"The guy Cas possessed, right?"

"Yeah"

"What about him."

"Well, he…attacked me." Dean's voice faded on the last part.

"He what?" Sam asked.

"He attacked me, Sam." Dean said it again, the annoyance clear.

"Why?"

"I have no idea."


End file.
